Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-6-x)-3(6x-1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-6-x}{)} - 3(6x-1) $ $ {-12-2x} - 3(6x-1) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -12-2x {-3(}\gray{6x-1}{)} $ $ -12-2x {-18x+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2x - 18x} {-12 + 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-20x} {-12 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-20x} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-20x-9$